


Strong Hands, Sparkling Eyes

by SaberStar



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Concert AU, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Holding Hands, M/M, Pining, References to Depression, a little anxiety too, a little texting, but it's ok, happiness, twenty one pilots mentioned, very little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberStar/pseuds/SaberStar
Summary: The song seemed to be coming to an end when Keith was suddenly hurtling towards the ground. He braced himself for impact when suddenly, someone grasped his arm. He looked up and was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes.“Looks like you almost fell for me,” said the dazzling, blue-eyed beauty. He pulled Keith up and made sure to hold on tight even after assuring that Keith was steady. His grip was strong too.[In which Keith and Lance meet at a concert. They stay together the whole time, holding hands.]





	Strong Hands, Sparkling Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these lyrics, please don't fight me.
> 
> This actually happened to my friend at a Twenty One Pilots concert, because her life is a literal fanfiction. I decided to write about it, but with my two precious beans instead. I think they deserve some happy mutual pining.
> 
> There is a little bit of Shiro/Matt, but honestly it's so small so don't worry about it. Just focus on the main beans if you want.
> 
> I hope you enjoy...

It wasn’t Keith’s first concert, but he could already tell that this would be the best one yet. As he and his brother, Shiro, searched for their seats on the ground floor, Keith couldn’t contain his excitement. He was looking around frantically, and his walk had turned into more of a happy skip. He had been waiting all year to finally see Twenty One Pilots, but to actually be at the venue surrounded by people who were just as nerdy as him seemed surreal. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked. Keith was most definitely not okay. He was so not okay that he could’ve cried, but that would have just scared Shiro even more. 

“Yeah, I’m just reeeally excited.” That was an understatement. Keith had never been more excited about anything in his life, other than when he was adopted by Shiro’s family of course, but that was a completely different matter. “I think these are our seats.”

The seats were incredibly uncomfortable. The fact that they were in the 5th row made up for this, though. Keith also had no plans to be sitting down during the show. How could he when Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun were going to be a few feet away from him in about 15 minutes. 

“I’m gonna go get something to drink, you good with water?” Shiro was obviously still concerned for Keith’s health. He had good reason though, considering Keith was beginning to hyperventilate.

“Yeah yeah, hurry back, the show’s gonna start any minute.” Keith was already looking around for potential friends to fangirl fanboy with. Unfortunately, most people were looking down at their phones, and seemed disinterested in anything else. 

The venue was pretty small, being that it was not part of their big tour. It happened to be in a small city in Ohio, which was fairly close to where Keith was currently living. He would be traveling the country soon or going to college, so at the moment he was fine with just living life in such a small place.

Keith was counting down the minutes in his head until he could feel utter happiness, which just so happened to be 10 minutes from now. He was simultaneously trying to do this and slow down his breathing. He was still hyperventilating and nothing had even happened yet. 

For the past year Keith had been imagining this night over and over again. Some of his fantasies led him to believing that Tyler would do a stage dive, and he would get the chance to possibly touch the man. Other times Keith would imagine cheering the loudest, getting noticed by Tyler, and having the opportunity to sing on, stage side by side with his idols. It may be far fetched but Keith would give anything for his crazy dreams to become a reality. 

Five minutes left until these dreams are possibly realized, and Shiro sends Keith a text.

**7:55 pm - The line is pretty long**

**7:55 pm - I won’t make it back for the start**

Keith was a little sad that he couldn’t see the whole show with his brother, but it couldn’t take that much longer, right? They would be able to see the rest together, which would still be the majority of the show. 

7:56 pm - No worries

He didn’t feel the need to write anything more; that should be enough. At this point the seats around Keith were completely filling up, and he was getting fairly anxious. His subconscious was going over all the reason of why having so many people in one place was a safety hazard. It’s not exactly Keith’s fault that he thinks of the worst possible outcome in any situation, it’s just something he’s always done.

By the time Keith is brought out of his depressing train of thought, the lights turn off. There’s cheering from all around, followed by complete silence. People were on the edge of their seats. Keith could hear heavy breathing, but he couldn’t tell if it was him or the hundreds of people around him. All of the sudden two spotlights land on the band’s members, and earsplitting shrieks broke out from every direction.

The first song started. People jumped up and immediately started dancing. Keith was doing something that was almost dancing, but more of a small shimmy coupled with out of tune singing. The crowd was continuously getting more and more hyped around him, and before long Keith could feel himself getting pushed forward. 

Everyone was trying to make their way to the front, which meant throwing Keith this way and that. The room was crazy, the music was loud, and everything was too much. Keith had been pushed forward so much, he had no idea where his seat was, and he was going back to hyperventilating. The song seemed to be coming to an end when Keith was suddenly hurtling towards the ground. He braced himself for impact when suddenly, someone grasped his arm. He looked up and was met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes. 

“Looks like you almost fell for me,” said the dazzling, blue-eyed beauty. He pulled Keith up and made sure to hold on tight even after assuring that Keith was steady. His grip was strong too.

“T-thanks man… I like your eyes.” Why is he like this. Fortunately, The gorgeous man took this as a joke and responded with the prettiest laugh know to mankind. 

“What’s your name dude?” They had to practically scream to hear each other when the next song started. 

“Keith, what about you?”

“Lance, but you can call me, anytime.” This made Keith laugh, which turned out to be more of a giggle, and left Lance staring at him with wide eyes. 

The situation that they met wasn’t exactly perfect, but Keith couldn’t help but feel happy because Lance wouldn’t stop holding him. It felt safe, even when he was surrounded by so many crazy human beings. Keith wanted to stay like this forever, but it dawned on him why he was here in the first place and he should probably be appreciating the music a little more. He also had no idea where Shiro was.

Keith couldn’t think of much to say other than, “I don’t know how to get back to my seat, and I also have no idea what to do.” He proceeded to cringe at how dorky this made himself sound.

“Here,” Lance let go of Keith’s arm only to grab his hand, “We can stay together for now and meet up with our groups later.” Lance gave a little smirk, and Keith was starting to lose count of all the things he likes about this boy.

“You’d really stay with me?” Please say yes. Please say yes. Please say yes.

“Obviously,” he even gave a reassuring squeeze, “this way I can make sure you don’t get trampled.

 

There was a moment where we were just staring into each other’s eyes. We were both trapped, and even with the chaos surrounding us, they were able to be at peace with each other. This complete stranger was able to make Keith feel safe. By the time the third song started playing, Lance was snapped back to reality and he started screaming.

“This! ThiS! THIS IS MY SHIT!” Keith couldn’t help but begin dancing and screaming the lyrics with Lance. It was a good song, and the two were able to blend into the rest of the crown of angsty teens with ease. 

Their “dancing” became more of awkward shaking back and forth, but both boys were happy so there was no problem. They were both sweating and the air just wreaked of hormones. Light’s were flashing, people were shrieking, Tyler looked like a god, and Keith couldn’t imagine being any happier.

The next song was a bit slower, leading the crowd to sway back and forth. Keith could even see somebody crying. Everything seemed to calm down, and he knew that holding Lance’s hand was probably not necessary at this moment, yet he was still hanging on for dear life. 

When Keith’s phone began vibrating, he was so tempted to ignore it, but it was probably Shiro wondering where he had ended up after all the pandemonium. 

**7:18 pm - So I kinda met this really cute guy while I was getting drinks**

**7:18 pm - We’re on the ground floor right now, but I don’t think there’s a way for us to make it back to our seats**

**7:19 pm - Would it be chill if I just stayed with him and his sister for now?**

**7:20 pm - we can meet up when the crowd splits up a little, and i can even get you the girl’s number;)**

Keith rolled his eyes so hard, he was shocked when they didn’t fall out of his head. He was also realizing that texting with one hand was pretty hard.

7:21 pm - First, we can just meet up after the concert

7:21 pm - Second, you know that I’m a flaming homosexual. Why would you even say that?

7:22 pm - Third, I met this guy and we’re sticking together. :))))

**7:24 pm - ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

7:24 pm - shut up

By the time he looked up at Lance, Keith saw that he was flaming red. Did he see what Keith was texting? Nah, he was most likely just too hot from dancing.

The song changed again, and Keith proceeded to jump and sing at the same time. Lance followed but added a little flare by shaking his hips, and how did it take so long for Keith to notice those skinny jeans that made his ass look like actual heaven. 

I-I-I I've got a migraine  
And my pain will range from up, down, and sideways  
Thank God it's Friday cause Fridays will always be better than Sundays  
'Cause Sundays are my suicide days  
I don't know why they always seem so dismal  
Thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle  
Whether it's the weather or the ledges by my bed  
Sometimes death seems better than the migraine in my head

Sweat was dripping off of Lance’s forehead, and Keith swore that he was glowing. Maybe this boy was an angel who was sent to save Keith and dance with him in the ugliest possible way until they were both giggling messes. Maybe this is a dream. Maybe there was a possibility that Lance was at least a little bit gay…

Lance’s body was mesmerizing. His hands were smooth, his lashes were long, his ass was a gift to this world, and his hips made Keith’s stomach do backflips. 

Keith was brought out of his daze when the other boy gave him a concerned look. “Keith? What’s wrong? Keith?” Why was he so scared?

“Yeah I’m great!” He was so much better than great.

“Just wondering,” he paused, “you were just… staring at me… breathing really hard.” There was a very visible blush that had spread up to Lance’s ears now. “I thought you were about to pass out.”

“I just zoned out, don’t worry.” 

For the first time in his life, Keith was thankful for being around so many people; he and Lance were pressed together so tight that Keith could feel the other boy’s breath on his skin.

They had been moved around so much, and neither knew where they were anymore, but both were content with being together even though they were still strangers.

The song ended, and Keith couldn’t exactly clap so he settled with screaming in his manliest screaming voice. This didn’t prevent the major voice crack the that caught the end of his cheer and Lance broke down cackling. Jesus Christ even his cackle was adorable.

“That was the best thing I have ever heard man.” Lance choked out still doubled over in laughter.

“Shut up, asshat.” 

“No dude that was great. I haven’t heard a genuine voice crack in years.”

“I hate you.” He meant the exact opposite, but nobody need to know that. 

Once Lance had finally finished making fun of Keith, they both awaited the next song. Neither of them knew the setlist, and Keith was practically vibrating thinking about what could come next. Lance noticed this, so he did the worst possible thing, which happened to be look directly at Keith. They locked eyes yet again that night, but this time Lance could see Keith’s purple eyes sparkling, and Lance literally melted. His knees went weak and Keith had to catch him for he hit the ground. Before either of them could say anything, the next song began. 

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin  
If I can't help falling in love with you?

Lance’s grip tightened around their intertwined hands, and Keith instinctively laid his head on Lance’s shoulder. They both sang along, Keith turned a fiery red when he heard how beautifully Lance sang when he actually tried. The whole place was calmly swaying. Lance let his eyes close; he was lost in the music that became the reason he woke up day to day. Keith tried his best to stay calm, but emotions took over and he couldn’t help the tears that steadily flowed down his cheeks. There could not be a better song that represented how he felt about this dazzling man next to him. He was happy and he hoped more than anything that Lance felt the same way.

Lance was reflecting on his own life. He spent most of it feeling depressed. The only times he felt pleasure were spent with his best friend Hunk. They were roommates and would often have movie nights, random conversations about nothing important, and ultimate cooking competitions. Music was one of his outlets. Twenty One Pilots made him feel joy and sadness and nostalgia all at once. When Lance knew he would get to see them live, he was excited, but nothing could have prepared him for how happy he was in this moment. 

Lance opened his eyes only to look at Keith and see that the other boy was sobbing on his shoulder. Lance proceeded to use his free hand to wipe away the tears. Keith was gorgeous, and Lance would fight anyone that says otherwise. They may not know much about each other, but they knew they would be happy in each other’s arms. 

The song came to a close and there was a mix of screaming and crying coming from every fan. The band continued to play with the audience’s heart for the next hour. Keith and Lance sang every word of every tune and never let go of each other.

By the last song of the night, everyone was a mess. Makeup was smeared, hair was chaotic, and bodies were sweating, yet nobody wanted the night to end. Especially not Keith and Lance. 

I know  
Where you stand  
Silent  
In the trees  
And that's  
Where I am  
Silent  
In the trees

“Holy shit, I love this song so much.” Keith’s heart started beating rapidly when he saw the smile that creeped onto Lance’s face. Did Lance think his comment was funny? A joke? “I just think it’s really sweet.”

“I like it too,” was all he said. 

After of few more seconds of the two boys just listening and appreciating Tyler Joseph’s existence, Lance let go of Keith’s hand. Keith could feel his heart shattering into tiny pieces. It felt wrong when he wasn’t grabbing onto Lance, he felt empty. This much was to be expected though. The concert was about to end and Lance would have no reason to stay with him. They would go their separate ways and forget about all the good memories they had with each other this night. It was depressing, but Keith had gotten used to disappointments. 

Lance turned to face him and Keith was anticipating the awkward goodbye when the something weird happened. Lance hugged Keith. It took a second for him to realize what was happening, but when he was brought back to his senses, Keith grabbed on for dear life. This just felt right. He never wanted Lance to let go of him again, and he would do anything to stay like this. 

“Thank you for staying with me.”

“Thank you for not letting me die.” Lance chuckled at his response. 

“I think this was the best night of my life.” Keith just nodded, silently agreeing. He never thought that he would find such a beautiful person at a concert then spend the whole night with that together, but it actually happened. And he regretted none of it. 

Everyone was going badshit crazy around them. They didn’t really care. All they knew was each other, their breathing, their smiles, their happiness. That was all that mattered. 

The last few chords of the song played and left everyone in tears. Lance pulled his head back, reluctantly. He stared at Keith for a while, just taking him all in. Gorgeous. He had never been more at peace in his life and he wanted to stay like this forever. 

“Oh… fuck it.”

Lance kissed Keith. It wasn’t hungry, or passionate, or sloppy. It was just them. It was a sweet, reassuring kiss. It left them both wide-eyed, and smiling from ear to ear. 

“So, can I assume that you’re a little bit gay?” Lance broke out in laughter once again, and Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at his stupid question.

“I’m bisexual, and after a kiss like that I’m glad that I am.”

The whole world was moving around them. Everyone was busy pushing their way out of the building, leaving the two lovestruck idiots staring at each other’s eyes and grinning happily. Keith started to realize where he was once again when he felt the insesent buzzing of his phone. Shiro was probably wondering where he was.

**10:03 pm - Where are you??**

**10:05 pm - Keith…**

**10:06 pm - can you meet outside the building?**

**10:07 pm - hellooooo**

10:08 pm - I’m heading out now

10:08 pm - a lot happened

**10:09 pm - same here**

****

Keith looked up from his phone only to see that Lance was looking a little anxious. Why was he anxious now? Had they not just kissed and had a great time? 

****

“Can I give you my number or…” Lance sounded so scared, it actually broke Keith’s heart a little. “I mean you don’t have to I wasn’t expecting anything… I just had a fun time and I don’t-”

****

He was cut off when Keith gave him a little peck on the cheek. The rambling was cute, but it wasn’t necessary. Keith handed Lance his phone, and Lance put in his number as his hands shook. How was he so adorable?

****

Lance handed the phone back and bit his lip tentatively. “I guess I’ll see you another time?” There was still a bit of uncertainty in his voice, but he looked happier. Keith was swoon. 

****

“I will see you again, hopefully soon.”

****

“Good.”

****

 

****

“Yep.”

****

“Well…”

****

Keith gave him one last crushing hug before walking away with the biggest smile that had ever made its way onto his face. By the time he made it to the car, he saw a similar smile plastered on Shiro’s face.

****

“Sorry I didn’t get you your drink.”

****

“I didn’t really need it.” That’s a lie. After meeting Lance he was very thirsty. “Did you have fun.”

****

“Yeah, like I said I met this guy. His name is Matt. He was so cute, and nice, and funny, and he knows like every meme that has ever existed. He even has this little sister that was super smart. He called her Pidge, but her real name is Katie. She was sarcastic but nice. Anyways Matt was so sweet-”

****

“I get it.” Keith was rolling his eyes. “Did you get his number?”

****

“Of course!”

****

“Good job bro.”

****

“What about you?” Shiro seemed so excited right now. “Didn’t you hang out with some guy?”

****

Keith tried to hide his smile but failed miserably when he saw Shiro cock an eyebrow. “His name is Lance. He was… sweet.”

****

“And…”

****

“What do you mean and? He was sweet.”

****

“Tell me the truth buddy. You guys stayed together the whole time right? Did you talk? Sing? Did you do anything more?”

****

Keith went bright red and tried to hide his face as much as possible. Shiro knew exactly what happened, and the amount of pride that showed on his face was unbearable. Why was Shiro so good at being a dad? 

****

“So you got his number?”

****

“Yes just… let’s go… whatever.” Keith was happy, but Shiro would just continue to embarrass him no matter what.

****

“I’m glad you had fun.”

****

Keith did have fun. In fact, this was the best night of his life. He saw his favorite band, got to dance around like an idiot, met Lance, sang with Lance, kissed Lance. Basically got to do everything with Lance. Keith had fallen for this boy and he regretted none of it.

****

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to the Dear Evan Hansen soundtrack on repeat, and now I can't get "Good For You" out of my head. 
> 
> I also have never been to a Twenty One Pilots concert, but I imagine that it's amazing. Hopefully I'll get the opportunity in the future.
> 
> If you read up till this point you get an imaginary gold sticker.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) Have a great day!


End file.
